Why did you hit the wall?
by mayleebaby28
Summary: Sam gets into a fight and a certain techy nerd is there to pick up the pieces.


"You really should have been more careful." Freddie sighed, gently picking up Sam's swollen hand.

"Not my fault the kid moved. I had a clear shot for his face." Sam growled, crossing her arms, but wincing as she bumped her hand.

"You were drunk, Sam. You had a clear shot at the wall." Freddie sighed again, taking her hand back. "What were you doing at that party anyways?" He asked as he took out his first aid kit from his suit case.

"Cat and I got invited. She goes to school with all those Hollywood kids." Sam sighed, watching Freddie open his old first aid kit. The same white box with the same red cross.

"Why were you drinking?" Freddie asked. Sam sighed. He always got like this when she did something stupid. He acted like a disappointed parent.

"Because I felt like it." Sam mumbled.

"Sam." Freddie looked up from her hand and met her eyes.

"Because I didn't know anyone there and when someone offered me a drink I took it to try and fit in with some people." She explained, rolling her head around to avoid Freddie's stare.

"Well why did you try to hit that kid?"

"Because he said that now that ICarly is over, we're just some washed up teenagers who don't belong near Hollywood. And that I should just go back to where I belong. Behind a mediocre camera and trying to make a stupid comedy show. Which, by the way, he said made him want to vomit." Sam's face scrunched up in anger.

"Sam, that wasn't a reason to hit him."

"If you were there you would have hit him."

"No, Sam, I don't hit people."

"You would have when he called me and Carly white trash whores!" Sam yelled, but immediately regretted it because her head was pounding.

"He called you that?" Freddie asked, pausing his work to look up at her pain-streaked face.

"Yup. He said we were no good, white trash whores, who weren't funny and were probably both sleeping with you." Sam nodded softly. Freddie shook his head and looked back down at her hand. He gently continued to wrap a bandage around it, then went to got get some ice from the bucket on the night stand.

"Does this feel better?" He asked. She nodded.

"I never got to ask how I got here and why you're in LA." Sam said, holding the ice on her hand.

"Well, I'm here because you called me. You said you couldn't find Cat and wanted to come home. I came out here to make sure you were okay. And when I found you, you were on the floor of the bathroom at the party. Cat was holding your hair back while you were throwing up. I told her to take your bike home and I'd take care of you." Freddie said, sitting beside her on the bed.

"You told Cat to take my bike!?" Sam stood up, swaying slightly as the room spun around her.

"Shh, yes. I showed her how to work her and told her to call me when she got home safe. Your bike is fine and so is Cat. Her friend Robbie followed her home to make sure."

"Never let her drive Mama's bike. Got it?" Sam asked, grabbing the collar of Freddie's shirt with her good hand.

"Yeah, yeah, got it." Freddie pushed her hand off. Sam's face softened and she looked down at Freddie in front of her.

"So, you drove all the way down here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to make sure you weren't in any kind of trouble. Lucky I got to you when I did, because that kid was going to call the police to take you out of there. But he decided not to when he saw me taking you out of there."

"Crazy let you drive out here by yourself?"

"She didn't know. I packed a bag, wrote a note, grabbed my keys and left." He shrugged. "She called this morning and I told her you needed help so she said as long as I disinfected myself regularly she didn't have a problem." Sam laughed. She actually missed Freddie's mother's crazy self.

"Well, we should probably go back to the apartment. I just want to lay in a dark room for a while."

"You sure? You can stay here if you want." Freddie suggested, getting to his feet.

"Yeah. Cat shouldn't be alone for too long. She might starve because she cant figure out how to use the can opener." Sam said.

"Alright. I'll drive you. Come on." Freddie grabbed his keys and slipped his shoes on.

"And, umm, thanks for coming and getting me." Sam said, punching Freddie's arm with her good hand.

"No problem, Sammy." Freddie smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"So, we're still cool?" Sam asked as he opened the door.

"What do you mean? Of course we are. I still love you no matter what you hit." Freddie kissed her temple.

"Yeah, you better." Sam smiled as they walked out to his car.


End file.
